Slender Man(Geti186's Version)
Slender Man(Geti186’s version) It doesn’t matter how fast you are, how strong you are, or where you hide. Slender Man will find you, and kill you. Background Nobody knows where Slender Man comes from. Just that he is there. He haunts children, Saiyans, Majins, Villains and Heroes alike. He drives people insane just from being there, and people disappear into thin air, unknowingly, nobody knows what happens to the people who are captured, and that makes it all the more scary. In this universe, the Geti Star knows of his existence, and fears him as he is completely unknown, but yet, there is nothing it can do to stop him. Currently his goals, plans, and actions are unknown, just as he, himself, is unknown. Personality Having no mouth, he is unable to speak. He stalks people for seemingly no reason, and people have gone insane because of him. Electrical devices go haywire when he appears, seen as a fuzzy screen on recorders, and the next moment, the target is gone. Appearance He is large with broad shoulders, and abnormally long arms and fingers. He has no facial features, similar to a mannequin at a store. Natural Ability Extra Appendages: He can form extra appendages at will, similar to long, black tentacles. They are pure black, seemingly sprouted from shadow, these are us Strength: Virtually incalculable. Many children have been robbed by their parents, even powerful, elite children from families. He is a fear of the unknown realized, his strength virtually incalculable. Speed: He travels at the speed of instant. Every time you see him, he is always in a still posture, standing there, as if he hasn’t moved. But the moment you turn your back on him, he immediately reappears beside you. One can say, that he is virtually omnipresent with speed. Durability: Nobody knows how durable Slender Man is, for he has never been injured. Attempts at ridding him by destroying the planet were of no use. Broly, as a young kid, saw constant glimpses of Slender man, and gradually became insane as days went by, and destroyed countless planets, trying to get rid of Slender Man. However, he is always there, regardless how many Ki blasts, lasers, massive attacks you send at him, he will never die. Powers and Abilities Fear: This aura drives people to insanity, bringing forth the most dormant fear of the unknown to the surface. It is capable of incapacitating most users, if they look at him long enough. The aura becomes far stronger the closer the enemy is to the user. Legend: Being a legend, nothing can wipe him out from existence. Slender Man is always there. Invulnerability: Absolutely nothing works on him. Trapping him, absorbing him, it is all futile, for he is invulnerable to such means of attack. No attacks faze him at all, no matter how powerful it is. Anti-Godmod: He is immune to any and all forms of Godmodded abilities, casually disabling them with Fear. Time and Space Manipulation: He is capable of manipulating Time and Space, for he is an entity born out of Creation itself. Power Level: He is fueled by people’s fear of the unknown. As long as fear exists, he will be there. His power is unmatched, for it is a true infinity. The Lord of Dragons was unable to do anything to him, despite being more powerful, for Slender Man is a concept, the embodiment of Fear, and is guarded by Logic itself, thus, he can’t be destroyed. Techniques Nobody knows if he can, or even uses any abilities. What people DO know is that he exists, and anybody he is targeting, automatically disappears without a trace. He has a tendency to drive people insane, and they start showing signs of insanity, before they ultimately disappear, regardless of how powerful the being is. He mainly targets people who are beginning to turn insane, emotionally unstable, or children. Possessions Tuxedo: His Tuxedo is made of an unknown material, presumably Earthly. It is known that nothing has damaged it, if at all, as even the most powerful, but insane Ki Users, still disappeared regardless. Trivia · He first made Taros go insane, after constant stalking. Due to the sheer psychological trauma, Taros is unable to remember how or why he entered the Legendary Super Saiyan form in the first place, as his mind blocked out the memories. · He made Broly go insane · Kid Buu being insane may be a result of Slender Man’s influence · Slender Man is the true ruler of the Demon Realm; nobody doubts that he is there, even though he doesn’t make decisions. · He is the 2nd most powerful entity, weaker than the Lord Of Dragons and its form. Category:Characters Created by Geti186 Category:Pages Category:Page added by GetI186 Category:Neutral Category:Scary Category:Powerful Category:Godlike Category:Mythical Category:Legendary